


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by dr0nes, sloppyseconds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, High School, M/M, Monsters, Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr0nes/pseuds/dr0nes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppyseconds/pseuds/sloppyseconds
Summary: “I n-need to get home.” Dan croaked between sniffles, smearing away his tears with the muddy heel of his hand. “There was...a monster. Bigger than a dog, a really big dog-- he scratched me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone thank you for checking this out! 
> 
> like stated in the tags, there's graphic descriptions of some violence and sexual content, but other than that there's nothing too bad
> 
> we've been working on this since july, so we hope that our work has paid off and you guys enjoy it

   The red numerals on the scoreboard flickered once again, signifying that the Black Wood High Wolves had gained another point, placing them at 36 and the other team 10. The crowd behind Dan erupted into deafening applause, and a grin spread across his face.

   “Dan, look, Phil scored!” Louise, another member of the cheer team, exclaimed. She gripped Dan’s shoulder, shaking him lightly in order to get his attention. He took Louise’s hand in his own and joined the crowd in the celebratory cheering.

   With the scoring of the point, Dan and the other cheerleaders turned to face the crowd and began their routine that they’d practiced diligently for this game. The smile on Dan’s face was almost brighter than the stadium lights illuminating the football field.

   Pom poms were tossed up in the air, a victorious gesture, as the field judge blew the final whistle. The game had ended, and their football team was taking home yet another triumph.

   The mass of people began to disperse from the bleachers, leaving only the coaches and players on the field. From their spot on the track, the cheerleaders began to talk amongst each other.

   Dan branched out from the group, more focused on the boy displaying the number 13 across the back of his jersey. He watched him lift the black and yellow helmet from his head, revealing sweat-drenched, jet black hair.

   “Phil,” Dan breathed, approaching the other. They met halfway in an embrace, Phil’s strong arms wrapping protectively around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “you did so well!” Dan pulled back just enough to shoot a proud smile at Phil.

   “Thanks, love.” Phil responded, bringing a hand up to rub his thumb over the sparkly “13” painted on the younger’s cheek. “I see you were rooting for me. I mean, unless there’s another thirteen that I don’t know about.” He chuckled, knitting his brows together in mock concern.

   Dan rolled his eyes, “Oh, sure.” He nudged Phil gently as they broke the hug, the two of them beaming at one another like fools.

   “Hey,” Phil began, pulling puppy dog eyes,  “there’s a party at Kendall’s tonight. Care to be my plus one?” each time Phil had offered for Dan to tag along, he’d been too weary to join; although, the pleading look on his face was enough to convince Dan to deliberate on coming along.

   The younger hesitated momentarily, eyes flickering to his feet as he weighed his options. “Why not? I mean, like, sure.” He spoke hesitantly, clearly somewhat anxious about the situation. Phil must have noticed this, as he snaked an arm comfortingly around Dan’s waist.

   “You don’t have to go if you’re not okay with it, I can drive you home.” Phil offered reassuringly, the tone of his voice effectively putting Dan at ease. He tilted his head slightly to make eye contact with Phil, whose lips were turned up into a warm, inviting smile.

  “No, no, I seriously want to go this time.” Dan insisted, shooting a lopsided grin back at his lover. “I’m okay with it, promise.”

   Phil nodded his head, pulling Dan a tad closer to him, “Alrighty.” he stated briefly as they began the short trek to Phil’s car.

 

* * *

  

   “Hey! Phil,” Chris began, only to pause when he caught sight of the younger male. “ _Daaan.”_ He drawled, a grin working its way across his face. “You made it!” With that, Chris moved out of the way and welcomed them inside, shutting the door once they entered.

   “Duh, we made it.” Dan heard Phil say, but his attention was quickly diverted away from the football players’ conversation in exchange for the group of sweaty, drunken teenagers.

   The margin between human and animal seemed to be blurred; bare chests decorated with white lines and alcohol saturated sweat being smeared between couples and strangers. Dan was out of his element, but the familiar thrum of excitement was still present in the back of his mind.

   “Do you want to get a drink, princess?” Phil inquired gently, effectively shaking Dan from his thoughts.  
  
   “Mhm,” Dan hummed in affirmation, lacing his fingers with Phil’s as they made their way over to the carelessly assembled “bar”. Before Phil could even get his hands on the liquor, his fellow players were huddling around him, cheering and showering him with praise. Dan watched as his boyfriend was abruptly snatched away and urged to open a bottle of Blanc de Blancs.

   Dan crossed his arms over his chest, brows arched curiously as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. The boys hustled together around Phil, somehow ending with him shirtless and grinning.

   “Do it, Lester!” One boy shouted, his voice sounding akin to a foghorn.  
  
   “Yeah, come on, Phil!” Louise chimed in.  
  
   Phil chuckled and caved, placing the bottle’s cork between his teeth and yanking it off with a resounding pop. Foam surged from the opening, spilling over his knuckles and down his forearm. Without a moment’s hesitation, Phil was hoisting the bottle above his head and champagne cascaded down his lean, topless figure. His mouth hung open, capturing only a small portion of the alcohol. Between the sound of his peers cheering for Phil and the heavy music, Dan could hardly hear himself think.  
  
   Despite this, he was still capable of focusing on the way the champagne traveled down his boyfriend’s pale torso (and he didn’t miss the way it caught on his v-lines) and into his jeans. Dan felt his face get a bit warm at the sight.

   Phil flashed a smile at Dan from across the room, and he could have sworn that his teeth were sharp. Maybe he needed his eyes checked, because Phil most certainly did not have fangs.  
  
   His wide blue eyes locked with Dan’s own brown ones, and the younger found himself sauntering forward, shoving past the people carelessly to get close to his lover. Before Dan could reach Phil, he found himself pulled to the chest of a burly teen, his vodka-laden breath hot against his face.  
  
   “Hey, _bottom bitch._ ” The boy practically moaned against his face. Dan felt his stomach churn as he struggled to get himself out of the other’s vice grip.  
  
   “Get off of me, you fucking oaf.” Dan snarled, not strong enough to escape.  
  
   “Calm down, Miss Congeniality. I just wanted to have a little fun.” The boy drew his hand up Dan’s neck, causing him to cringe and squirm.  
  
   All of a sudden, the boy was ripped away from him. Dan stumbled back, eyes widening as he watched Phil pin his offender to the wall with almost murderous intent.  
  
   “Keep your filthy fucking paws off of my boy.” Phil growled viciously, his arm resting hard against the other male’s windpipe, keeping him in place. “I mean, unless you want your small intestine torn out through that big mouth of yours.” He hummed, his tone shockingly cavalier.

   The crowd which had gathered due to the commotion all laughed at this, Dan even managing a few quiet snickers into his hand. The male that Phil had held to the wall was released, muttering unintelligible curses under his breath as he slunk back into the sea of sweaty bodies.  
  
   Phil spun around, looking distraught as he whipped his head back and forth, seemingly in search of Dan. As soon as his boyfriend’s eyes were on him, Dan felt his heart swell. They met in an embrace, Dan’s face pressed into the damp crook of Phil’s neck.  
  
   “Are you okay?” The older male asked, his voice thick with concern as he smoothed his hands over Dan’s back.  
  
   “I could be better.” He replied with a tense laugh, holding onto Phil as if he was almost afraid to let go.

   Phil pulled back, bringing a hand up to push some of Dan’s fringe away from his face, “I’ll take you home.” he promised.  
  
   “You don’t have to do that.” Dan assured, waving a hand and shaking his head. “I don’t want to ruin the party for you.”

   Phil leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. “Yes I do.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and led him through the house. The partygoers cleared a path for Phil, not interested in getting in his way after what they had just witnessed.

   Phil mumbled goodbyes to his friends, roughly bumping fists with Chris before he opened the door and held it, allowing Dan to walk through first. He slammed the door behind them, not straying far from Dan as he escorted him to the car.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the chapters are written by both of us by the way i have no idea how to use this website ok

  Dan could remember it like it was yesterday; he and Phil sitting on the steps of the school during the homecoming dance.

_It was freshman year for Dan, sophomore for Phil, and the air smelled of rain and autumn, and everything was perfect in a sort of messy way._

_The dance had started out alright, save for the fact that Dan was a recently forced-out-of-the-closet homosexual that had come alone. Everyone else seemed to be having more fun than he was, perhaps it had to do with the fact that they actually had friends._

_Being the small-statured queer boy hovering by the punch table obviously made him a target for harassment. It didn’t take him long to find that out._

_“Dan! Aw, it’s so good to see you here.” A popular boy crooned, looping an arm around his shoulders in mock friendliness._

_“Do I know you?” Dan muttered, scowling and clutching his red solo cup tightly in his hands. It was times like these that Dan recalled why he avoided dances and parties like the plague._

_The boy chuckled, bumping Dan’s arm the slightest bit. The action was just enough to knock the drink from his grip, which resulted in it spilling all down his front and soaking his shirt. The plastic cup hit the floor with a soft clatter and the popular boy pulled back with an amused grin. Just when Dan thought it couldn’t get any worse, he looked down to discover that the humiliating act had caused him to a pop a nervous boner._

_Dan could have died right then and there._

_“Ew, you fag! Do you have a embarrassment kink or something?” The boy screeched, backing away from Dan, looking abhorred._

_A small crowd had gathered and burst out into laughter at the sight. Dan felt himself go as red as the punch staining his white shirt. His hands scrambled to cover his crotch, his eyes pricking with tears. Dan was like a deer in the headlights, unable to move as he listened to their comments._

_“Damn, twinkle toes! Nice stiffy!” A girl yelled over the music, causing another roar of laughter from their peers._

_“My god, he’s actually got a boner! Get a picture!” Before Dan could think, cell phone flashes were going off in his face. Embarrassed and sick to his stomach, he finally bolted for it, stumbling into the bathroom with little grace._

_“What are you gonna do in there, little bitch? Beat off?” Someone shouted as Dan scurried off._

_He pressed his hands over his ears, muffling the cruel words. Dan felt like he was on fire as he looked at himself in the mirror, absolutely appalled by the sight._

_Dan stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour, sniffling and scratching at the fabric of his pristine white shirt in a futile attempt to remove the stain. His nervous boner was gone, but those pictures were forever._

_Dan knew that he couldn’t just walk back out there and pretend that nothing had happened, so he decided to book it._

_Once he was outside, Dan felt like he could breathe again. He plopped down on one of the concrete steps, only to scuttle back when he caught sight of one of the football players leaning up against a nearby pillar, donned in a fitted black dress shirt, cigarette in hand._

_The dark-haired boy, who Dan recalled was named Phil, sniffed the air, whipping his head to face him. He looked calm and collected, whereas Dan was sure he still looked like an anxious mess._

_“What happened to you?” Phil asked, sounding a bit amused as he meandered over. Dan cowered a bit as he approached, not in the mood to be attacked again. “Oh, geez, I’m not going to hurt you. Is everything alright?” He crouched down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his back. Dan slowly straightened up._

_“Uh, I just spilled some punch on myself, that’s all.” Dan wasn’t about to admit to the prettiest guy on the team that he’d popped a boner in front a good portion of his classmates._

_“Dan, I got the mass text.” Phil stated knowingly, taking a seat beside him on the steps. He let the cigarette hang between his lips, his right hand working gentle circles into his back._

_“T-There was a mass text? Oh my god. I’m going to actually kill myself.” Dan felt on the verge of tears again, the pitch of his voice raising slightly, “I don’t have a humiliation kink-- I don’t know what happened!” he hurried to explain._

_Phil chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I get it. It’s happened to the best of us.” He offered him a friendly smile, bringing his left hand up to take a drag from the cigarette, which was now mostly gone. Phil flicked it away carelessly, shrugging his shoulders. He paused, eyes flickering to Dan momentarily, “Did you want one?” Phil pulled open his breast pocket to show the pack._

_Wanting to seem attractive and impressive, Dan nodded. “Sure, thanks.” Phil took it upon himself to place the “coffin nail” between Dan’s lips, which was an oddly intimate gesture for having just met. He leaned in close, flicking the lighter dramatically near the younger’s face._

_The cheap yellow lights reflected in Phil’s eyes, making them appear a muted blue. He looked almost sinful; with skin-tight black clothes and a dreamy gaze._

_Dan swallowed thickly, plucking the cigarette from between his lips as he prepared himself to take a drag. He’d never done this before, but he had to make himself look at least somewhat appealing to Phil. Dan watched the smoke dance from the glowing tip of the cigarette with wary eyes before finally bringing it up to his mouth, inhaling deeply._

_He jerked to the side, bumping his shoulder into Phil’s as he broke out into a coughing fit. Dan scrambled to remove the tobbacco, slapping a hand over his mouth and choking unceremoniously into it._

_“Oh, babe.” Phil hummed through giggles, the petname catching him off guard as his lungs recuperated. “You should have just told me you didn’t smoke.”_

_Dan laughed breathlessly, his cheeks burning as he ground the tip out on the concrete. Okay, so maybe he’d pick up smoking another time._

_Phil was still looking at him, a smile displayed across his face. He leaned in, extending a hand to tilt Dan’s head so that they were facing each other. Their eyes met and Dan felt all of his organs wrestle for place in his throat._

_“You know, I still find you rather beautiful, even with punch all over your shirt.” Phil commented smoothly. Dan was practically melting into his touch, eyes falling half lidded._

_“You think that?” Dan smiled shyly up at Phil. What? A boy on the football team was hitting on him, for god’s sake, he wasn’t just going to pretend like he didn’t like it._

_“Definitely.” Phil moved in closer, their noses and lips centimeters away from one another. “As strange as this sounds, I’ve been watching you for a while. You’re one of the nicest looking boys I’ve ever seen.”_

_“Likewise.” Dan mumbled swiftly, moving his own face just a bit closer. His body felt hot all over again, but this time it wasn’t from frustration and embarrassment._

_"Are you going to kiss me, Dan?” Phil inquired playfully, raising his eyebrows and leering at Dan expectantly._

_“I am going to kiss you, Phil.” He responded, mocking the older one’s tone. He hesitated for only a moment, “I mean, if that’s okay.” Phil nodded, and Dan immediately closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft, innocent embrace._

_Phil’s hands were on Dan’s hips, yanking them closer. They were both smiling into the kiss, probably looking like lovestruck puppies._

_A year had passed since then and Dan thought about that meeting rather often. He owed so much to Phil. He’d become not only his lover, but his protector, his rock. Their relationship was likely the best thing that had ever happened to Dan. He couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Phil--_

 

* * *

 

   “Dan?” Phil tapped his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

   Dan looked up at him, offering a soft smile in acknowledgement. He snuggled into Phil as they reclined together on the Starbucks sofa. A Pumpkin Spice Latte kept Dan’s hands warm. He let out a content sigh, freeing up a hand to adjust the fluffy ushanka on his head.

  “How are you?” Phil pressed his face into Dan’s shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his waist.  
  
  “Great.” Dan shifted a bit between Phil’s legs, smiling softly to himself. “And how are you, dear?”

   “I’m just happy we’re together.” Phil murmured and placed a delicate kiss to Dan’s clothed shoulder. “We don’t go out enough.”

   “Speaking of going out, I heard they’re doing a drive-in style movie at the park tonight,” Dan sipped at his drink before continuing, “I think we should go.”

   Dan felt Phil tense momentarily at the words, “I, uh, I can’t,” he spoke hurriedly, “my mum wants me to catch up on my homework.”

   “Oh.” Dan furrowed his brows. This always seemed to happen. Dan would suggest they go out alone at night and Phil would flake. He was fine with attending parties where plenty of other people were around, but as soon as it came to dates, Phil constantly backed out. It was getting to the point where Dan began to wonder if he was being cheated on. Fed up with the uncertainty, Dan decided to bring the matter to front.

   “You _always_ do this, Phil.” Dan remarked with an irritated huff, scooting out from between Phil’s legs in order to face him. “Every single time I ask you out at night, you have some stupid reason why you can’t.” He continued, gesticulating wildly with his free hand to convey his frustration, “I don’t get it! It makes me feel like you’re avoiding me or something.”   
  
   Phil was biting down on his lower lip, looking sheepishly from the ground to Dan. “Dan, I swear, it’s not you. I’ve just got… issues.” He explained vaguely. 

   “Issues?” Dan questioned with a stupefied tone, brows arched and mouth slightly agape. “Phil, if you have an issue with _me,_ just fucking say it.”

   “Babe, I just said that it wasn’t you.” Phil sighed, pressing his forefinger and thumb to his face. “You don’t understand, it’s not really something I can control.”

   “What, you can’t control the fact that you’re seeing someone else?” Dan accused, setting his coffee down and promptly crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh, I understand now. I get it.”

   “Oh, princess.” Phil laughed, _actually_ laughed, at Dan’s statement. “You really think that I’m cheating on you? As if I’d give anyone else the time of day.” He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around a pouting Dan’s shoulder. “If it’ll make you feel better...we can go tonight.”

   “We can?” He dropped his offended act immediately. Phil sounded so genuine, Dan couldn’t bring himself to doubt him.

   “Well, uh, yeah.” His boyfriend couldn’t have sounded less confident in his words, but Dan took it.

   “Wonderful! I love you, Phil.” Dan had finally gotten his way, as he usually did, and he was decently pleased. He uncrossed his arms, leaning forward and wrapping them lovingly around Phil.

   “I love you too, sweetheart.” Phil replied stiffly, seeming a tad hesitant as he returned the hug.

 

* * *

 

   Phil had apparently loosened up since they were at Starbucks. On the drive to the park, he’d let Dan play his prized Kanye West CD and he actually seemed to be looking forward to the movie despite previous reluctance.

   All tensions seemed to melt away once the movie, “Werewolf of London”, started. Dan had made himself comfortable in Phil’s lap as the campy horror scenes played, and Phil had not-so-subtly let his hands rest on his lover’s thighs.

   Considering that the movie was from 1935, the boys ended up bored out of their wits twenty minutes in. One thing led to another, and Dan and Phil were snogging in the backseat of the car.

   Dan was atop Phil, bracketing his head with his elbows as they exchanged hot, open-mouthed kisses. Phil slid his tongue between Dan’s teeth, claiming what he wanted and causing the younger to groan. 

   Phil drew his hands down his boyfriend’s spine, causing him to arch into the touch. Dan whined into the older boy’s mouth as rough hands found and kneaded his ass. Kisses became sloppier, Dan beginning to rut his hips against Phil’s.  
  
   “Fuck.” Phil hissed, bringing a hand up to thread through Dan’s honey brown locks. He paused, grabbing a fistful and yanking the other’s head back to expose his neck. Dan let out a guttural moan in response. “You’re so hot, Dan, oh my _god._ ”

   Phil’s lips were on his throat, mouthing at the skin and nipping sensitive areas that elicited high, breathy noises from Dan. He enjoyed the fact that Phil was being rough with him, he’d always been a bit of a slut for pain. The louder Dan was, the more aggressive Phil became.

   Dan’s hips worked desperately against Phil’s, the friction torturously mild. He was hard in his jeans at this point, the denim a bit suffocating, “Phil, baby, can we--” his breath hitched, “can we go somewhere more private?”  

   “Yeah, yeah.” Phil chuckled lowly, sitting upright. He took time to palm Dan through his pants, causing the boy to sigh and rock up into his hand. Once Phil pulled away, Dan let out a noise of protest.

   “Be patient.” He urged, wriggling out from underneath Dan and awkwardly cramming himself into the front seat of the car. Dan followed suit, the maneuver incredibly uncomfortable in a pair of ass-tight skinny jeans. “Just sit pretty, okay? Don’t touch yourself.” Phil ordered, placing his left hand on Dan’s thigh without hesitation. He steered out of the park one-handed, which Dan figured had to take a bit of skill.

   Dan grew increasingly desperate as they drove, Phil’s palm pressing teasingly against sensitive areas. “Phiiil,” Dan whined, lifting his hand and pointing at the entrance of the local cemetery. “just turn here, come on, I want you.”

   Phil snickered, “Well, since you asked so nicely.” the car was all but thrown to the right as they turned into the desolate graveyard. No one was around to hear them, save for the crowd six feet under.

   As soon as they parked, Phil was on top of Dan, clearly more eager than he’d let on. Dan submit willingly to Phil, allowing for his lover to pin his hands over his head and litter his neck and collarbones with a mixture of hickeys and bite marks.

   “You’re mine, Daniel.” Phil growled against Dan’s skin, brilliant blue eyes catching the moonlight. It was particularly bright tonight, casting a greyish glow over London. Dan would have admired it if he wasn’t currently being stripped of his shirt.

   “All yours.” Dan was quick to reply, a series of gasps escaping his lips as Phil kissed down his torso, grating his teeth all along the tender skin. Dan was responsive to even the lightest of touches, which was likely a product of teenage hormones.

   “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Phil mumbled against Dan’s stomach, a grin flashing across his face. Thin, calloused fingers fiddled with the button on Dan’s jeans, effectively getting them undone and shucking them down. “You’re stunning, princess.”

   Dan’s hips twitched at the praise, and Phil let out a low laugh. “Is this your first time, Dan?” He asked, crawling over the younger boy and pressing their lips together gently. It was sweet, loving. Dan hadn’t forgotten that they loved each other while they were caught up in passion, but the kiss was a comforting reminder.

   “Yeah.” He responded with a flustered laugh, looking away from Phil almost sheepishly.

   “Good, perfect.” Phil sounded almost relieved as he pressed his nose into the crook of Dan’s neck, inhaling as if he was breathing in his scent. Phil appeared almost intoxicated when he pulled back. “I’m going to make you mine, yeah?”

   Dan shoved his underwear halfway down his thighs with little grace. Phil watched with a hunger in his eyes, tongue running over his lips. His teeth once again resembled daggers, sharp and glistening. Dan still couldn’t understand why; perhaps he really did need his eyes checked.

   He watched Phil fiddle with his belt and pants, eventually dropping them so they pooled around his knees, leaving him in nothing other than his blue boxers and white shirt. The older boy popped open his glove box, extracting a bottle of cherry-flavored lube. Clearly he was prepared for things like this.

   “Condom?” Dan questioned, light concern in his voice. He’d been through enough sex-ed classes to know better than to go without protection.

   “I’m clean.” Phil assured casually, popping open the cap and pouring a generous amount of the viscous liquid on his fingers. Dan trusted Phil, maybe they didn’t really need protection after all.

   Dan took note of the way Phil breathed, his hands shaking a bit as he exhaled. His normally electric blue eyes looked different, darker. It had to just have been the lighting; there was no way Phil’s eyes could have changed color that drastically. 

   “You’ve fingered yourself before, right?” From his tone, it was clear Phil was growing impatient.

   Dan nodded his head to confirm and spread his legs. “Of course.”  His breath caught in his throat at the feel of a slicked finger pressing against his entrance. Dan immediately threw his head to the side, eyes focusing on the clock on the dashboard as Phil’s digit pressed inside. There was no pain, just slight discomfort.

   The digital display on the dashboard signified that it was getting rather late, but Dan couldn’t bring himself to care as he felt Phil slide in and out. He crooked his finger, grazing it over a spot that made heat radiate throughout Dan’s body. 

   “Oh, Phil.” Dan sighed breathlessly, shutting his eyes as his body became more accustomed to the sensation. However, the finger inside of him suddenly seemed to widen in girth, causing a stretch that Dan was almost positive wasn’t supposed to happen.

   He jerked his head up to look at Phil, brown eyes shooting open to meet Phil’s...yellow ones? Dan also noticed in that moment that Phil had a gargantuan bushy tail and his frame had grown twice its original size. Dan attempted to yell, but a horrifying anthropomorphic wolf hand was slapped firmly over his mouth. The finger inside him was gone, and so were Phil’s clothes, torn and discarded on the floor of the car.

   Phil-- no, this wasn’t Phil. This was a monster. There were no longer any human features left on Dan’s lover; he had become entirely animal. The creature snatched Dan by the hips with a bruising hold, and the younger used every ounce of adrenaline and power he had in him to turn over, hands flying to open the car door.

   Dan could feel thick, hot saliva hitting his back in disgusting splashes as the beast behind him panted and snarled. Sharp, tearing pain seared through Dan’s back as claws were dug into the flesh. He managed to squirm away from its paws which left deep, angry, red lines in their wake. Dan screamed, high and terrified as he tumbled from the car in a heap, taking Phil’s varsity jacket that had been resting on the back of the seat with him onto the ground. The fall was abrupt and painful, jagged rocks and what felt like broken glass finding their way under his exposed skin.

   Dan’s normally warm eyes were glazed over and fearful as he stared up in horror at what used to be Phil. The wolf lunged forward, giant body becoming wedged between the steering wheel and the seat. Dan didn’t know how much time he had before the beast wrestled itself free.

   Not wasting a second, Dan scrambled to his feet, hiking up his torn heart-patterned boxers and slipping the letterman over his arms in a frenzy. He stumbled in the opposite direction, breaking out into a panicked sprint. The only sounds in the desolate cemetery were that of Dan’s heavy sobs and bare feet pattering against the ground along with the howling of the still-trapped creature.

 

* * *

 

   Dan didn’t know how long he’d been running, but he hadn’t stopped for a second. Disoriented and afraid, he hadn’t even considered where he’d been going. Every inch of his bare skin was windburned, raw and red from the icy night air. He was still donned in the letterman from Phil’s car, which was emblazoned with his lover’s last name and team number.

   His body unable to take the strain any longer, Dan abruptly fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground. The boy was still crying, his form quivering with weariness as he curled into himself.

  “Hey, kid?” Someone was talking to him. Dan lifted his head weakly, exposing his tearstained face to a figure’s phone flashlight. “Shit, are you okay?” The voice was low, meaning that it was likely a male, and he was pretty sure he spoke with no accent, but Dan’s mind was so fuzzy that he couldn’t make sense of anything.

   “I n-need to get home.” Dan croaked between sniffles, smearing away his tears with the muddy heel of his hand. “There was...a monster. Bigger than a dog, a really big dog-- he scratched me.” He stammered helplessly, positive that he wasn’t very coherent.

   “Hey, hey, you’re okay.” The man assured gently, putting his phone down and attempting to gather Dan in his arms. The younger wrenched away from his touch, shaking like a newborn deer. “Where are your clo-- you know what, never mind, let’s just get you home, okay?”

   Dan nodded wordlessly, his eyes finally adjusting to the dark. He could make out the man’s features: dark hair pushed away from his face, beady eyes, a rather broad forehead, and full lips. He wasn’t that attractive, but at least he didn’t look like a murderer.

   The man helped Dan to his feet, but not without his knees giving out once or twice. He led him to an eggshell yellow Austin Allegro, which appeared to be on its last leg. Dan crawled into the passenger side where he promptly curled himself into a ball, attempting to ignore the nagging pain in his back.

   “What’s your address, buddy?” The man questioned, carding his fingers through his hair with a free hand as he pushed his key into the ignition.

   Dan sighed, “I live on Windsor Court, my house is the only red one. You can’t miss it.” he went quiet and brought a hand up to his mouth, chewing anxiously on the skin around his fingers. “The house number is 7014.”  
  
   The car started with a pathetic rumble, and they drove in silence for what felt like forever. They hadn’t even reached Dan’s house before he passed out, emotionally and physically exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some light homophobia

   Dan jolted awake in his bedroom, skin feeling sweaty and painfully taut. He was still in his boxers and Phil’s letterman and mud had caked on his knees, feet, and hands. He could hardly recall how he got home.    
  
   Dan crawled out of bed, his legs aching as he finally stood. He glanced at himself in the mirror and turned around, sliding the jacket off in order to examine the damage that had been done the previous night. He needed to make sure this wasn’t a dream.  
  
   They still burned as if they were fresh, but the wounds had practically healed overnight. The only thing left of them were large, pinkish scars. Dan felt himself get a bit dizzy as he looked over his shoulder at himself; this couldn’t be real. 

   In hysterics all over again, Dan was racing down the stairs, calling out like a lost child for his mother. “Mum!” He shouted, skidding to a halt as he caught sight of her standing in the kitchen.  
  
   “Good god, Daniel, what are you yelling for?” Mrs. Howell sighed, “It’s nine in the morning.” Dan watched his mother set a spatula down on the counter and step away from the stove, an unamused plastered on her face.  
  
   “I was attacked last night!” He continued to yell, “Phil turned into a werewolf, Mum. He tried to kill me! Are you even listening? Mother!” Dan was in a panic at this point, hands clutching his head as he tried to explain the situation. God, he sounded absolutely mad.  
  
   “Dan, do you know how sad I’d be if I found out you were doing drugs?” Oh, great, she thought Dan had a bad trip.  
  
   “I swear I wasn’t on anything-- Mum, I’ve got scars to prove it. I was attacked by a fucking werewolf! And then I ran away and some American guy found me and took me home!” Dan’s brain was moving faster than his mouth and his words were coming out in a jumble.  
  
   “Watch your mouth.” Mrs. Howell snapped without hesitation before approaching her son. She squinted as if she was studying him, her eyes lingering on the scrapes and crusty patches of mud decorating his skin. “And you know what, young man? I can not believe you went with a stranger. I thought we raised you better! He could have been more danger to you than this ‘werewolf’. You’re blessed that he was a nice man and brought you home instead of kidnapping you.”  
  
   She was lecturing Dan now, scolding him and treating him as if he were a child. He shook his head, turning around to show off the pronounced claw marks down his back. “I’m not kidding.” Dan stated. His mother went quiet at the sight.   
  
   “There is no way you could have gotten these last night.” She remarked after a short pause, “They’re almost healed. Why do you insist on lying to me so often, Daniel?”  
  
   “Oh, for the love of god, Mum! I just told you! I was _attacked_ by a _wolf_.” He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated.  
  
   “Why on earth would I believe you after how many times you’ve lied to me?” She spat thickly. “Daniel, you’re not going to play your mother like this.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “Why can’t you be more like your brother?”  
  
   “M-More like my brother?” Dan was taken aback by the comment. First he was called a liar, then his mother had the audacity to compare him to an eight year old?  
  
   “Yes! He’s well behaved and doesn’t lie to his family!” She ran a hand through her hair, letting out an exasperated sigh, “And besides, at least _he_ wants to settle down with a _woman_ once he’s old enough, unlike his poor excuse for an older brother.”  
  
    Dan felt his throat tighten at his mother’s words. Did she really mean that? She had never made such a low blow before. “You know what-- whatever, you’re right.” Dan rasped quietly, his voice much smaller than he’d hoped for.  
  
   “Dan, love,” Mrs. Howell began, a flash of remorse crossing her features. “I didn’t mean--”  
  
   “Of course you didn’t.” Dan was already walking away, not even bothering to turn around. Yeah, parents said things they didn’t mean all the time, but that didn’t justify them. He trudged up the stairs, his mother’s words ringing in his ears.  
  
   She’d come and properly apologize in an hour as she always did after they fought. It would be with a plate of cookies or a new book, and Dan would take it. Still, Dan could not fathom that his mother didn’t believe him. He slammed the door harshly as he entered his room, hands threading through his hair as he began to pace back and forth. Yeah, he’d told a couple little white lies in his time, but this was serious!  
  
   Okay, so, maybe there were more than a couple, and they might have been a tiny bit bigger than white lies. Dan didn’t lie because he wanted to necessarily; he did it because he felt like he had to. Over the course of his lifetime, Dan had found that the only way to avoid being forgotten was to lie.   
  
   Feeling defeated and hurt, Dan took a seat on the edge of his bed and hung his head. He was entirely alone in this, neither his family nor his boyfriend there to help him. Everything felt like a fucking nightmare.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
   Dan didn’t know how long he’d been hunched over on his bed sniffling. It felt as if someone was holding a torch to the scars on his back and his mother’s hurtful words had yet to be forgotten.  
  
   The sound of the door opening drew his attention toward his mother’s figure. She stood with a hand on her hip, eyes focused on the ceiling instead of her sons’s face. It was apparent that she felt guilty; she must have heard him crying.  
  
   “Daniel, you can stay home from school tomorrow, if you’d like.” She offered gently, finally turning to face him.  
  
   “Sure,” Dan croaked, his voice slightly hoarse, “thanks.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you would like for us to continue


End file.
